<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Sex With SuperM by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379897">Group Sex With SuperM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan'>submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❤️ SuperM Smut Scenarios ❤️ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kai does the lapdance aye), Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dick riding, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Femdom, Food Kink, Graphic Description, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Harnesses, Headcanon, Idol AU, Lapdance, Lingerie, Marking, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Protected Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexting, Stripping, Studio Sex, Sub!Taemin, Sub!Taeyong, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kink, bullet points, discussing jealousy, dom!reader, erotic art, gaping, neck kink, poly au, service sub!taeyong, sex w/ all members individually and together, sexy videos, sub!super m, super m gangbang, super m group sex, xuxi's big dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>friends to lovers poly scenario x female reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, SuperM/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❤️ SuperM Smut Scenarios ❤️ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seven member group, they're all hot af, how to even decide what the hell. so here it goes we're going there i was as curious about the dynamic as you are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>last september you decided to open an entire group chat just for planning your juicy sexual activities together</li>
<li>and oh lord is it active</li>
<li>and full of ideas</li>
<li>and explicit videos</li>
<li>and emojis</li>
<li>and excitement</li>
<li>yesterday taemin sent a clip of lusciously covering himself in champagne foam for you</li>
<li>wearing close to nothing</li>
<li>in fact just a piece of gauze, a snake-shaped necklace, and probably a bit of perfume</li>
<li>oh boy</li>
<li>watching that was an out-of-body experience</li>
<li>the entire chat basically imploded</li>
<li>but hey hey</li>
<li>not so fast</li>
<li>we need to go through everything from the start</li>
<li>to see how all these utterly historic events unfolded</li>
<li>so where did all that come from?</li>
<li>first off </li>
<li>befriending super m outside work (eating together, fooling around, bingwatching stuff, you know)</li>
<li>...means there’s no point nor chance in having a permanent favorite with a group like this</li>
<li>every member truly is the creme de la creme</li>
<li>super m is the package of the entire packages</li>
<li>they are so legendary you can ult bias each member for one day of the week </li>
<li>and never run out of that pure bliss</li>
<li>in fact </li>
<li>you all agreed to do exactly that on a regular basis to get to know each other casually</li>
<li>it just naturally happened</li>
<li>seven days seven members that’s just logical</li>
<li>you can’t always hang out together in full attendance so you split up your times and set specific days</li>
<li>you change that routine very often depending on your individual moods but it usually goes like this because you want to develop close bonds with them one-on-one</li>
<li>so this is how it ends up</li>
<li>
<b>mondays</b> you work out with xuxi. oh, that sexy man. his body is the ultimate bomb. is there something better than doing sit-ups next to him? anybody’s sports motivation would go through the roof. and if there’s someone you call to share a pile of food with afterwards? it’s just gotta be him.</li>
<li>
<b>tuesdays</b>, you visit ten. to check out his latest dance moves and have a huge cuddle session with the cats. sometimes, you bingewatch whatever you’re in the mood for. it’s always a time to slow down and mend your sore muscles from monday anyway. you think ten is so interesting and talented, and super pretty, truly one of a kind.</li>
<li>on <b>wednesdays</b> jongin and you often end up on long midnight walks with the dogs or you both look after his cute nieces. meeting up at the river han is a staple, you get ice cream and great snacks. you adore kai because he’s a sweetheart and steadfast person, and admittedly so damn hot, holy hell.</li>
<li>
<b>thursday</b> is baekhyun day and full of cheeriness as you’d expect. long hours of gaming, skinship, banter, and pizza eating await you at his apartment. you adore this mochi for his everything, he makes you laugh so much. sometimes, you also comfort him when he doesn’t feel good about himself or exhausted from practice. he will sing anything you want, baekhyun is like your personal 24/7 radio station man.</li>
<li>
<b>fridays</b> it’s time for the studio. mark is crafting his most fire bars and loves to have you around there. you inspire him a lot. he’s just completely astounding and the sweetest to you. friday most people would go clubbing but super m just has to meet up in the studio. no paparazzi, and the music is obviously danceable. i tell you, this mob can jop.</li>
<li>
<b>saturday</b> is for handsome taeyong who loves coming to your home. cooking, organizing, doing the laundry, and browsing youtube together is the best thing. taeyong is the shyest goodest boy and a great listener. he gives great advice and is the epitome of respectful. you just vibe very well together.</li>
<li>
<b>sunday</b> you dedicate to taemin. you watch artsy films, experiment with outfits, and he plays the piano for you so expertly. man, you are lucky. he’s like a fairy to you, and a connoisseur, a mythical figure almost. since he’s a newly-found cat dad, you easily fill your day playing with the most interesting kitten that is lee kkoong. sometimes, you even meet shinee members dropping by.</li>
<li>yes this is what paradise looks like</li>
<li>and they all love to engage with you in their own way and you develop favorite ways to spend time, they put so much effort into this</li>
<li>it goes without saying that you all realize how hard you’re crushing as the weeks pass</li>
<li>like can you imagine</li>
<li>so much hormones i swear</li>
<li>you’ve already been joking to them that you have seven boyfriends some months ago</li>
<li>well the prophecy is fulfilled faster than you can blink</li>
<li>when you meet up as eight for a movie night at baekhyun’s, the atmosphere feels pretty frisky</li>
<li>because lucas is sending you ten thousand glances and certainly nobody misses that</li>
<li>if this guy is laughing at your every word i mean</li>
<li>meanwhile taeyong is having a nervous meltdown at your every comment about the movie, it’s ridiculous, he’s smitten as fuck, he looks at you like you’re an actual goddess</li>
<li>mark keeps on making glimmering eyes at you as well, and he asks you if you want popcorn every two minutes</li>
<li>baekhyun is all curled up close to your lap and not even watching the movie because his face is almost nuzzled into your sweater for fuck’s sake</li>
<li>taemin has spent the entire preperation in complete frenzy making sure there are scented candles everywhere and the snacks are exquisite and costly. mother taemresa? at full throttle. he even used his own damn credit card.</li>
<li>meanwhile kai suffers from his fidgety legs, constant hair fixing and even more inability to concentrate on the movie </li>
<li>because damn, he knows he wants your attention. he literally came around with the tightest shirt he owns so there’s that. you can see every little muscle doing its thing when he does as much as breathe. kai is well aware he came to impress. it won’t take him a lot to realize he wants to be even closer to you than doing midnight walks.</li>
<li>ten is so firmly snuggled up next to you, he might as well be your cat himself. if ten starts acting like a clingy feline instead of being in roast mode, you know he’s lovestruck i’m telling ya</li>
<li>needless to say</li>
<li>the mood in the room is hard to ignore</li>
<li>hell there are romance candles everywhere all those hecking rose fumes are to blame</li>
<li>surprise surprise all the members try to sit as close as possibly to you the more the movie progresses</li>
<li>even abandoning the couch and seats to sit on the ground in front of you instead</li>
<li>“you want popcorn?”</li>
<li>“like some more popcorn?”</li>
<li>“here, have my popcorn!“</li>
<li>“more popcorn?”</li>
<li>“hey do you want popcorn?”</li>
<li>from all sides, constantly</li>
<li>like when the leading lady is pulling out a cigarette in those old hollywood flicks and at least twenty guys are scurrying to offer a lighter</li>
<li>nobody even knows what kind of movie they’re watching tonight though</li>
<li>the elephant in the room is too loud to understand the dialogue</li>
<li>you’re surrounded by seven big ole hotties who have fallen for you</li>
<li>it was inevitable</li>
<li>it’s more than clear to everyone that they all like you and you couldn’t be any more fluttered yourself</li>
<li>let the hunger games begin</li>
<li>i’m jopping i mean i’m joking</li>
<li>this is not the wwe</li>
<li>it’s pretty clear to the boys that if they fight you’re gonna be so unhappy and your quality time together is ruined</li>
<li>you adore them all, and they’d be regretful about hurting their own bonds </li>
<li>and anyway</li>
<li>if it came down to it and the bad blood was <em>really</em> escalating um...</li>
<li>...ten would destroy all of them</li>
<li>there’s no denying</li>
<li>by the simple virtue of his badassery and winning disease</li>
<li>quickly reducing all his competitors to a pile of dust so fine-grained, the great freddie mercury himself would resurrect to sing the soundtrack in the background and pump his fist</li>
<li>imagine that. superm <em>actually</em> being gladiators i mean wasn’t that the entire jopping mv</li>
<li>baekhyun would try to pull the leader authority card and use his hapkido martial arts skill but ten would obliterate him anyway so</li>
<li>even if taemin put on a dark robe and drew a salt circle to summon a million snakes from hell, ten would win the fight to a fault</li>
<li>but that’s too apocalyptic so... let’s scratch that</li>
<li>there are seven days of the week with good reason </li>
<li>you ease the uncertainty and tension by saying you’d truly fail as a tv bachelorette</li>
<li>everyone understands that deciding would be impossible and cheating is shit</li>
<li>why give someone a rose and break 6 hearts when you can hand out a whole damn bouquet</li>
<li>it’s more stylish my friend</li>
<li>and for what reason would ten want to face off against taemin and his army of snakes in the first place. they’re ten’s greatest inspiration</li>
<li>nor does kai have any tighter shirts </li>
<li>he already ran out, he brought his A game from the get-go</li>
<li>on top of that the popcorn is empty there’s no more to offer</li>
<li>so you remain with the idea to just keep your daily routine</li>
<li>xuxi monday, ten tuesday and so on</li>
<li>keeps everything in order</li>
<li>it’s fair</li>
<li>plus it doesn’t mess with their schedules. usually unless a big award show is coming up but that can be re-planned in advance as well</li>
<li>you know... things can develop in their own timing with each member</li>
<li>it’d be awkward to expect everyone to be at the same stage or whatever</li>
<li>baekhyun is comfortable with all kinds of back hugs while taeyong and taemin are still completely shy and turn all wobbly at just a greeting wave</li>
<li>it’s already clear everyone loves you very differently and some members are more straightforward, others take it slow, it’s just a normal thing</li>
<li>that’s when the group chat is born</li>
<li>it’s still very sfw </li>
<li>compared to how explicit it’ll be in the future ahem</li>
<li>and everyone is overcautious with writing something except baekhyun the eternal extrovert</li>
<li>for now you keep each other updated on how it’s all going with trivial details</li>
<li>earlier you just had individual chats and baekhyun arranged the group meetings since he knows the schedule best</li>
<li>now it’s all in one spot so that works</li>
<li>everyone’s curiosity is quenched at least a little bit</li>
<li>and they see each other anyway and put their heads together</li>
<li>baekhyun will be the most open about how far your skinship slowly develops followed by lucas and kai who oggle each other in their usual tom and jerry manner</li>
<li>which you have an eye on</li>
<li>you tell the members something very important for when they’re feeling envious or feel the need to one-up or catch up. it’s the sign to get closer to you and that they’re ready for taking another step. that’s literally what jealousy is all about</li>
<li>that advice helps them out a lot </li>
<li>and they learn from ten who carries a quiet happiness with confidence that doesn’t need comparison but can also talk very honestly about how he’s standing with you</li>
<li>like he’s kissed your hands but he doesn’t feel the need to show off</li>
<li>and he also leads by example together with taemin and taeyong how one can give compliments even when not being involved in something and even if you want it too</li>
<li>a lot of praise culture is developing in the group chat and you like to see it </li>
<li>as for who will ask you to sleep with him first</li>
<li>(and mind you at this point they’re all walking around with contraception ready)</li>
<li>believe it or not</li>
<li>after the finishing touches on his latest mixtape (oh yes), and those tracks have you feeling some kind of way oh shit, mark gathers all his courage </li>
<li>literally the bravery of jongin when he first put on a crop top</li>
<li>and gets out a little “can we... some time... you know...” after you’re having some snacks together and awkwardly sitting around</li>
<li>oh what's gonna happen next huh?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>you say you’ve been thinking about it and tell him how you imagine it with him</li>
<li>long story short you’ll have your first quickie in the sound booth that night</li>
<li>him steadily penetrating you from behind, you leaning closely with your back to his chest</li>
<li>just standing and enjoying the rhythm</li>
<li>that dick. is amazing.</li>
<li>oh god, mark lee</li>
<li>long, curved, smooth, a classic</li>
<li>meanwhile your favorite rapper is definitely going through it</li>
<li>his arms tell you everything</li>
<li>that’s an embrace for the books</li>
<li>he’s hugging you like his life depends on it</li>
<li>you can just take in how he’s been showering twice today this guy is clean as fuck he smells so good</li>
<li>getting off from his shampoo and fabric softener is not what you expected but it definitely makes you clench</li>
<li>you both know he’s not gonna last long and that’s ok</li>
<li>that’s a lot of long-held frustration released into that condom</li>
<li>and a lot of passion put into how he puts his guitar fingers to work on your clit afterwards</li>
<li>jimi ‘lee’ hendrix has arrived</li>
<li>oh yeah mark, you fucking treat, fuck it up</li>
<li>that way you won’t last long either since you guide his finger tips to your favorite spot and the motherfucker completely goes for it</li>
<li>“like this, like, um?”</li>
<li>and he goes off with the wrist</li>
<li>oh shit</li>
<li>it’s all kept so short and simple and you’re on the oldest mustard-colored studio couch that ever existed but mark lee is mark fucking lee nothing can obstruct his quality</li>
<li>like this guy has some serious skills with the angles</li>
<li>that orgasm is gonna get some moans you didn’t know you were capable of out of you</li>
<li>never wasting time, that guy is he</li>
<li>mark definitely fucks like he raps. fast <em>and</em> good</li>
<li>you cool down together looking each other in the eyes, forehead to forehead, for like fifteen minutes, and you give each other little chaste kisses all over your faces and he melts every time</li>
<li>your little rendezvous was definitely so needed </li>
<li>you ask if you can bring some vibes to play around with and a watermelon next time</li>
<li>you don’t have to ask twice</li>
<li>mark is so damn happy</li>
<li>and the timing was right</li>
<li>straightforward and spontaneous. that definitely works well with mark</li>
<li>no complaints, you go home feeling comfortably refreshed. you’ve told him he could tell the others or wait to do it, this is up to his comfort because he is shy</li>
<li>neither happens</li>
<li>after just one glance at him the next day while the group is doing a photoshoot</li>
<li>baekhyun already knows mark slept with you </li>
<li>he just <em>knows</em>
</li>
<li>and makes a loud “ohh wow, you did it” noise</li>
<li>ten takes two only glances to understand what’s going on too</li>
<li>mark nods and the whole group is highstrung for the entire day</li>
<li>like a hive of bees oh yes</li>
<li>kai is massively proud of raising mark so well but also really surprised</li>
<li>unlike taemin who calmly advised mark on many things in advance</li>
<li>guess where mark’s fingering skills originate from</li>
<li>he took some secret pointers from the king </li>
<li>taeyong is shook at his rap buddy’s singleminded grit to just spontaneously ask you</li>
<li>while baekhyun...</li>
<li>is keeping it together repeating the anti-jealousy mantra you gave him in his mind</li>
<li>“jealousy means to get closer jealousy means to get closer jealousy means to get closer jealousy means to get closer....“</li>
<li>it makes him realize oh god he really wants to be inside of you badly as well</li>
<li>you ain’t dumb, you see his change of tone from cute to sexy in the group chat even if he might not notice</li>
<li>baekhyun is trying extra hard to make you react to him</li>
<li>he posts so many cute selfies with kissy faces</li>
<li>needless to say taeyong’s time slot gets postponed to next thursday while you visit baekhyun this evening</li>
<li>it works for taeyong because he still needs to think some things through</li>
<li>the news overwhelmed him a little and he is shy about meeting up but that’s not a problem for you</li>
<li>and it’s better to get together with your mochi sooner because you both know there’s a lot of banging to do</li>
<li>like seriously</li>
<li>your mood tells you that candy’s on the menu today</li>
<li>oh yeah. it’s time to be all over your clingy lil’ honey bunny </li>
<li>there’s not much endless wooing involved it goes to the point very fast after you arrive at his home</li>
<li>you just wanna stop pretending and fuck like animals and see his brain melt from it</li>
<li>remember how baekhyun once said he doesn’t fancy nice girls</li>
<li>that’s what he meant by that</li>
<li>mattress earthquake</li>
<li>he wants you fully riled up with arousal and addicted to touching and grabbing him</li>
<li>yeah baekhyun gets off on your desire</li>
<li>that’s not hard to accomplish when he makes big puppy eyes and puts his tongue on your neck</li>
<li>with that gomez addams shit... kissing up your arm and then popping off as soon as he gets there</li>
<li>congrats morticia</li>
<li>here is a man who can handle ya</li>
<li>he’s being so slobbery and moany about it that it knocks the breath out of you </li>
<li>that shit is so good</li>
<li>baekhyun is not just a pro at giving head my friend it’s also <em>giving neck</em>
</li>
<li>and unlike mark, may god have mercy on you, baekhyun keeps on going and going and kissing and kissing and he wants to lick up all of you so bad </li>
<li>we know how needy and stamina-heavy this fella is</li>
<li>baekhyun is super m’s most insatiable member by fucking far</li>
<li>he’s like just give it to me and you’re like ok here we go</li>
<li>this guy is burning up oh god</li>
<li>that’s an evening of ten thousand positions, fearless cumplay, and a lot of face-sitting</li>
<li>super m’s most unleashed tongue right here</li>
<li>thank god you worked on your fitness with xuxi otherwise you couldn’t do this</li>
<li>he’s moaning in some harmonic scales or something it’s a whole concert</li>
<li>baekhyun is fully at it with you in every room of his flat with his whole neck and underarms looking mighty veiny</li>
<li>yeah he even carries you around to make it short and simple he’s one impatient bun</li>
<li>he can lift up sehun bridal style so no worries</li>
<li>mochi is smol and thin but he won’t drop you i promise</li>
<li>he’s fueled by horny boyfriend hormones and wants to give you the greatest night of all nights</li>
<li>and hit all the amazing spots</li>
<li>baekhyun aims to make your pussy lips throb and fall completely in love with him</li>
<li>and the bridge of his nose if you get what i’m saying</li>
<li>he’s also versatile in his clothing choices</li>
<li>if you say keep your nerdy glasses on, oh yeah they stay on</li>
<li>just a little challenge to see if you can ride him hard enough to see them fall off</li>
<li>and that dick is not some extra long lasso mark lee calibre</li>
<li>so he can really bend it more and thrust with ease at many angles</li>
<li>talking about mark</li>
<li>he regrets not asking you earlier but you tell baekhyun that this way was much better because you unceremoniously skipped to the fucking instead of messing around</li>
<li>if it wasn’t for mark’s courage to break the ice even with a choppy sentence </li>
<li>you’d still be awkwardly looking each other in the eyes while munching pizza</li>
<li>all hail mark lee nervous legend</li>
<li>this way, baekhyun goes all out with fewer restraint and the burden of being first with making the impression that comes with it</li>
<li>we all know he’s too self-conscious for his own mochi good so that’s a better way to start out</li>
<li>this way baekhyun will have sex with you until he’s passed out on his bed</li>
<li>knocking him out like that might as well become your favorite hobby</li>
<li>even minutes after your tongue still feels like it’s knotted together with his honestly, the muscle memory is kicking in</li>
<li>and this must be the most dick thrusts you’ve ever gotten in one night</li>
<li>baekhyun <em>really</em> wants to be all inside you, make you feel him</li>
<li>if the condom broke at least his baby will be easy to identify from day one</li>
<li>it’ll come out and belt a perfect G#5</li>
<li>he gave it all my god you stopped counting the times you came your pussy is just dripping wet it feels crazy</li>
<li>and his voice has become all raspy i—</li>
<li>that was baekhyun’s hardest vocal run yet i swear</li>
<li>the contraception shelf in the convenience store next to his house is close to empty</li>
<li>but there’s no need to buy more</li>
<li>what you two perverts have been up to is enough for comfortably going through 10 years of celibacy</li>
<li>baekhyun is content and sleeps like a baby</li>
<li>you hold your bun for like two hours afterwards and never want to let him go</li>
<li>you are as wobbly as taeyong after getting a head pat from you</li>
<li>and the most well-kissed girl in this city tonight</li>
<li>both sets of lips</li>
<li>what a smoochy boyfriend</li>
<li>you even get the chance to jerk baekhyun off in his half-sleep after he wakes up and asks you to put your hand in his pants</li>
<li>guess who opens his mouth very wide to lick his own semen off your fingers with some really obscene noises</li>
<li>it’s his royal nastiness byun baekhyun </li>
<li>who sucks your tiddies to drift back into sleep again</li>
<li>with his hands in <em>your</em> pants</li>
<li>god bless this man</li>
<li>the group chat is sending 👀 emojis all the way throughout the night</li>
<li>your boys know love is in the air</li>
<li>they’re loosening up the timing is right again</li>
<li>you send cute smiling emojis </li>
<li>a bunch of “ahs” and “ohs” come through via voicemail</li>
<li>and lucas even writes: “so who’s next? 😳”</li>
<li>damn</li>
<li>you reply boldly: “the one asking that”</li>
<li>the group chat becomes a buzzing beehive again</li>
<li>from which you extract that kai is also very interested while ten, taeyong and taemin prefer waiting a little more</li>
<li>but this time you don’t switch time slots since you’ll meet xuxi on monday already </li>
<li>kai wants to set up something nice and prepare the catering and whatnot (alright you rich man)</li>
<li>so it’s gonna be wednesday as usual with him</li>
<li>so far so good that’s the plan</li>
<li>sunday being taemin day, you get together to read and paint and listen to music</li>
<li>you feel like just doing some sensual kissing with him and taemin is very down</li>
<li>yeah baby he is the kissing king, taemin is hot stuff, he knows exactly what he’s doing, those lips are the pillows at the gates of heaven</li>
<li>losing your mind is a staple when you do that with him</li>
<li>just making out on the couch surrounded by the nicest arrangement of pot plants you’ve ever seen while it rains completely relaxes you and the serotonin is off the charts</li>
<li>he holds you so gently and tastes so good</li>
<li>what is it, rose water or something like that</li>
<li>he even put on his coziest sweater so you’ll love leaning against him</li>
<li>TL;DR taemin is the biggest fucking romantic in the history of SM</li>
<li>that was so seductive you’ll be dreaming about it</li>
<li>applause for lee taemin please</li>
<li>perfect contrast programme: just hours later</li>
<li>yeah here it goes now</li>
<li>monday starts with xuxi stripping more than he usually does </li>
<li>at the makeshift gym in his room while he’s on the treadmill</li>
<li>with his hair freshly dyed the most himbo shade of blonde ever</li>
<li>and yeah that’s blonde with an e because yukhei is too sexy to be called a blond. what an ugly word to look at</li>
<li>he’s a <em>blondé</em>
</li>
<li>so that’s nice</li>
<li>time for lubed condoms.</li>
<li>i don’t have to tell you that you literally jump on him </li>
<li>or that you’ll be dealing with super m’s singlemost biggest equipment</li>
<li>he doesn’t even have to drive it home an inch by himself you’re already riding him</li>
<li>he can’t handle all that gear anyway</li>
<li>how do you even develop a technique with such a big dick</li>
<li>hell how do you even exist</li>
<li>so it’s clear who’s taking the lead</li>
<li>all he has to do is work that body but that happens on its own.</li>
<li>himbo autopilot</li>
<li>you are going hard on this man</li>
<li>xuxi doesn’t even know what hit him</li>
<li>he’s so vocal and excited</li>
<li>you fuck him while he holds you up, get down on several gym benches, have him bend you over at the bathroom sink... </li>
<li>...and you get down to business in ten’s room on a desk and window sill because it’s the most silent there and doesn’t disturb xiaojun’s beauty sleep</li>
<li>ten has discreetly ushered you there and preoccupies himself in the kitchen with the cats</li>
<li>he knows how the game is played. </li>
<li>either floor ‘em all or always watch out for others</li>
<li>MVP</li>
<li>but you are secretly wondering what ten is plotting because he has some serious self-control and observation skills</li>
<li>given how tidy his room is... whatever his plans are you can look forward to it</li>
<li>xuxi is definitely suffering from your heavy duty cock destruction in the meantime</li>
<li>that dick is worn out and dripping </li>
<li>so much bouncing is even gonna make the biggest boy lose it</li>
<li>milking that orgasm out of him is gonna be so gratifying yum</li>
<li>the deep and defeated moans, my god he really surrenders to the pleasure</li>
<li>you clean each other all exhausted and then gobble up three bowls of noodles each</li>
<li>then sleep for two hours in each other’s arms</li>
<li>then do a second round because this guy is really getting you going</li>
<li>like this man gives you previously unknown levels of energy</li>
<li>must be the blonde hair. it does sexy things when yukhei is twitching</li>
<li>this time it’s a dick blowing festival</li>
<li>oh yeah</li>
<li>the type where you’re so sloppy with your head bops, he doesn’t even know where to put his hands and needs to think emergency thoughts</li>
<li>oh yeah big dicks make for some nice slurpy noises that sound really plump you know what i mean</li>
<li>he’s gonna realize very soon you do this shit for your own entertainment</li>
<li>and get all kinds of squeaks and faces out of him</li>
<li>once again </li>
<li>xuxi is gonna be so shaken and pass the fuck out from cumming</li>
<li>and he thought he was a horny guy</li>
<li>his soul must have left his body and that scalp is probably dead</li>
<li>but bleaching was worth it (he looks like a sleeping angel now)</li>
<li>not to mention banging all over the wayv dorm</li>
<li>ten got a preview of what’s expecting him</li>
<li>not that he doesn’t know he reads you well</li>
<li>lucas promises to return the favor next monday and finally collapses entirely in the living room wearing only boxers</li>
<li>nothing new for wayv, great sight for you</li>
<li>not a single workout routine has exhausted xuxi this much</li>
<li>“she’s so wild 😲😂” is gonna be what he’ll summarize it as in the group chat later</li>
<li>first big boy taken down</li>
<li>the second one follows</li>
<li>wednesday is right around the corner </li>
<li>oh yes</li>
<li>kai definitely goes off with the preparation you are not ready for this spectacle</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li>he redecorated his entire kitchen and bathroom to perfection with flowers, lanterns, dim light, petals, expensive fabrics draped from the ceiling, and there’s a great view on night time seoul</li>
<li>you can tell he’s best friends with taemin</li>
<li>i mean they’re the greatest entertainers of their time of course their taste is great</li>
<li>always going the extra mile</li>
<li>the black, sheer shirt with a deep cleavage that kai put on is nothing short of a treat</li>
<li>is that a lace choker he’s wearing</li>
<li>and his hair is pushed back lord have mercy</li>
<li>you get pretty weak in the knees at that</li>
<li>the catering leaves nothing to be desired either. a full 3-course sicily-style italian meal with 100% organic ingredients and beautiful basil and thyme garnishings</li>
<li>to set the mood afterwards jongin does what he does best</li>
<li>don’t tell me you didn’t see this one coming</li>
<li>just a chair for you, some music, and him</li>
<li>is this like a whole damn private concert?</li>
<li>he has prepared an entire setlist to thrill you with selected styles of dance</li>
<li>even a rendition of salsa, swing, and tango argentino</li>
<li>i’m telling you...</li>
<li>if kim jongin moves his body for you like that you’ll be fucking hooked and honored and not believe your eyes</li>
<li>what a feast</li>
<li>prepare for a serious case of dropped jaw</li>
<li>and jongin being an absolute daredevil dancing incrementally close to your chair</li>
<li>he incorporates all these little moments of skinship</li>
<li>where he strokes your hair, your jaw, or takes your hands</li>
<li>while at the same time he’s completely destroying it on the dancefloor</li>
<li>with those scorching hips and how he works it on the carpet right in front of you</li>
<li>you’re about to fucking melt</li>
<li>what a time to be alive</li>
<li>the sheer shirt’s buttons are holding onto dear life as do his pants</li>
<li>kai’s movements are becoming extremely ecstatic</li>
<li>what a fucking lapdance 2.0</li>
<li>men have clearly evolved otherwise this wouldn’t be happening</li>
<li>kai dances like a king on a stage but jongin? is god-like when he dances with just one person as the audience</li>
<li>shiit</li>
<li>and because he’s very nervous</li>
<li>he work particularly hard to ace it</li>
<li>in his mind he’s already underneath you judging by how he’s moving</li>
<li>...you can definitely fancy a luscious private concert each wednesday</li>
<li>and for designated activities in the bathroom</li>
<li>he even made a whole 5-hour playlist of the finest songs</li>
<li>so he can make you grind on top of him</li>
<li>don’t tell me kai isn’t the master of courting</li>
<li>king of effort</li>
<li>i don’t have to tell you that this is gonna be the most sensual night you’ve ever had</li>
<li>kai will get to know your body very, very well</li>
<li>those hips never stop do they</li>
<li>the fact that thursday is baekhyun day right after this?</li>
<li>wow aren’t you exhausted</li>
<li>the orgasms just seamlessly continue huh</li>
<li>everything goes on like that </li>
<li>friday you have a toy-filled, passionate evening at the studio with mark who’s doing the most </li>
<li>let’s say mark just has good ‘vibes’</li>
<li>this almost gets as messy as your first time with lucas</li>
<li>have fun cleaning up that couch, canada</li>
<li>what a sex marathon</li>
<li>or actually. you do catch a break for the weekend</li>
<li>saturday you bake delicious, pistacio and pecan-crusted sticky buns with taeyong </li>
<li>who also shows you the new fledgelings that have hatched in his apartment</li>
<li>so adorable</li>
<li>sunday you endlessly make out with taemin in the sheets who has of course heard of jongin putting on a show</li>
<li>so he dances for you as well and even does the hands-tied criminal choreo in an especially luscious rendition (aka extra heavy breathing)</li>
<li>oh yes my love</li>
<li>nothing really happens afterwards you just have dinner completely flustered</li>
<li>if lee taemin dances, sex becomes redundant and doesn’t compare anymore</li>
<li>but really now</li>
<li>the slow burn is unbearable with him for fuck’s sake</li>
<li>taemin knows how to work up the seduction bit by bit</li>
<li>you basically masturbate all evening after returning to your house</li>
<li>god. what to do with this guy</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seat belts on we're gettin' nasty my loves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>on monday you ravage yukhei’s dick and get all that head </li>
<li>plus the best full-body massage of your life</li>
<li>and for the first time pull out your phone to basically livestream yourself riding him</li>
<li>so the whole chat can watch for five minutes</li>
<li>yep. you learned that courage thing from mark lee</li>
<li>the camera work is obviously subpar but the video definitely has maximum effect</li>
<li>kai and baekhyun stream their reaction right alongside your broadcast</li>
<li>“woah woah oh my god!!”</li>
<li>everyone’s freaking out, everyone stops whatever they’re doing, they love your body moving</li>
<li>you’re having a blast </li>
<li>especially when you stream another round an hour later and lucas holds the camera now</li>
<li>his arm is perfect for that by the way</li>
<li>strong and stable and high up in the air</li>
<li>so you can do your thing on that fat dick with a bonus of the sexiest xuxi moans <em>ever</em>
</li>
<li>that deep but soft tone... yukhei really got a perfect groaning voicehuh</li>
<li>after getting steamy for almost ten minutes, you get some great close-ups of your pussy after having yukhei pull out mid-romp</li>
<li>because that gape is for the gods</li>
<li>don’t kid yourself with a dick like that inside you’ll be opening a little wider</li>
<li>it looks and feels even better with lucas tracing his long fingers inside of it</li>
<li>with the closeup zooming in even more while he’s putting his thumb on your clit </li>
<li>mmh that’s good stuff</li>
<li>six <em>very</em> shaky boys are sitting in front of their phones right now being able to look um very deeply inside of you</li>
<li>baekhyun is basically frozen to a statue on the reaction stream and salivates nonstop it’s just running down his neck at this point</li>
<li>his wettest dreams are right in front of him</li>
<li>stretched out pussy all juicy and swollen? baekhyun’s lifeblood. he’s seeing god </li>
<li>he turns up the brightness of his phone to maximum so he can see every little detail </li>
<li>remember. this guy loves to be inside of you so obsessively he wants to pay rent to live in there</li>
<li>so he’s appreciating an HD view of his favorite place, really deep and really pulsing and really soaked</li>
<li>yukhei has slathered you in lube and really pushed apart your muscles very gently, no abrasion, you relaxed so nicely around him</li>
<li>it’s feeling good as fuck</li>
<li>kai who’s watching right next to baekhyun just stares with big eyes</li>
<li>every injury he ever got while dancing is suddenly healed </li>
<li>he’s a new man his spine has put itself together his legs are reborn</li>
<li>taeyong almost falls off his chair when he tunes in</li>
<li>he’s <em>that</em> bewildered</li>
<li>he just types a big WOW and a wall of blushing emojis</li>
<li>the explicit songs he’s been listening to and whatever he’s been rapping about recently are nothing in comparison to this</li>
<li>finally someone climbed up to taeyong’s level of nastiness</li>
<li>and he thought he’d never find someone on eye level</li>
<li>secretly he loves the nice view but he won’t admit how much</li>
<li>meanwhile he will rewatch this over and over for the whole week at least five times a day</li>
<li>and then there’s taemin</li>
<li>| <em>adorable</em> 😊🤗🎀 <em>6v6</em>
</li>
<li>| <em>can you put the camera a bit closer again</em> 👉👈</li>
<li>| <em>and turn on the flash if that’s ok </em>😳</li>
<li>| <em>ah</em> <em>thank you</em> 💟</li>
<li>i don’t know what taemin has seen or heard or experienced in his life and what made him this way but damn he loves that graphic shit</li>
<li>turning on the flash makes even yukhei’s jaw drop and rub your clit even faster</li>
<li>he’s damn proud he could make your pussy open up to him this way as he should be </li>
<li>cuz he’s really been improving his Big Cock Techniques (BCT)</li>
<li>mark doesn’t write anything but he’s online and streaming so yeah he’s jerking off</li>
<li>with two hands</li>
<li>baekhyun is typing how much he loves the wet sounds and how great the fingering action is</li>
<li>and he’s damn right. telepathy </li>
<li>that’s your favorite pervert right there yeehaw</li>
<li>in the meantime yukhei’s brain is empty he’s just smiling bright and enjoying the moment and the attention and your body</li>
<li>ten is basically next door because this is the fucking wayv dorm </li>
<li>you can hear him choke on his coffee and whisper ‘oh my fucking god, oh shit’ to himself</li>
<li>the phone almost topples into the sheets while lucas is putting all those rubs and circles into your clit but the audio is already telling the boys to watch very closely anyway because here it comes</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>taeyong is probably falling apart by now given how he’s posting a couple fragmented sentences that you try to decipher on yukhei’s phone</li>
<li>until you get close and take up filming yourself again </li>
<li>so yukhei can make a video with his own phone as well</li>
<li>yep that’s two cameras on you by now not just one</li>
<li>xuxi’s been such a steadfast babe </li>
<li>and he gets to see the fruits of his work. for one, just how much of an imprint he left with his cock inside you </li>
<li>and second how hard he can make you cum now</li>
<li>those big fingers are magic on you</li>
<li>taemin gets all the closeups he ever needed from your camera because you hit the zoom even more</li>
<li>yukhei starts kissing you twice</li>
<li>not as carefully as he often would</li>
<li>it’s the really wet and passionate version this time</li>
<li>he films your lower faces as good as he can</li>
<li>those big fucking lips </li>
<li>they never fail to make you get the hots</li>
<li>they’re really made to do all this are they</li>
<li>his tongue nips into you with extra saliva on board</li>
<li>you suck it into your own mouth and mix it with yours, and gather some more</li>
<li>and slip your tongue above his in return</li>
<li>yukhei makes sure you can hear him swallowing all that warm runny spit and moans into your mouth</li>
<li>guess who just blew one big juicy load into the condom</li>
<li>and he’s not even inside of you</li>
<li>jesus christ yukhei</li>
<li>looks like french kissing is his orgasm button </li>
<li>you start sucking on his tongue when it slides back between your lips and you make them really tight and puckering</li>
<li>the noise is so delicious</li>
<li>yukhei shoots the rest of his semen into the condom</li>
<li>you go even harder on him, the kiss gets really deep</li>
<li>kai and baekhyun are literally jumping up and down on their beds by now</li>
<li>taemin and mark are sending star-eyed emojis</li>
<li>ten is <em>definitely</em> beating the meat next door</li>
<li>yukhei’s hand is massaging incessantly between your legs</li>
<li>he makes you feel. so. good.</li>
<li>when he retreats from the kiss you’re ready</li>
<li>you can hardly keep the phone stable in your palm</li>
<li>yukhei also points his camera back at your pussy again</li>
<li>and makes sure to catch every contraction</li>
<li>you know an orgasm is good when you’re going all “oh... ohh...”</li>
<li>even taeyong goes online to stream his reaction because you cum so beautifully</li>
<li>he’s actually crying and can’t close his mouth he can’t believe what he’s seeing</li>
<li>your pussy lips are so sloppy and stretched apart and twitching and you make sure the camera catches every bit</li>
<li>it takes almost half a minute until your muscles calm</li>
<li>you tell yukhei to clean it up with those plump lips of his</li>
<li>baekhyun and taemin are violently agreeing with thousands of “<em>YESS EAT UP</em>!!!” and “<em>yes</em>!! 😊♥︎🌹” text bubbles in the chat</li>
<li>your guys are so cute do you realize that</li>
<li>in order to have both hands free, lucas ends his video, puts his phone aside, and is already licking you up like a whole bowl of whipped cream</li>
<li>you keep on streaming on your own phone and brush the hair out of his face</li>
<li>the best part is catching yukhei’s tongue winding between your lips and then spoiling your pussy with big kisses very very slowly as not to overstimulate you</li>
<li>he’s such a fast learner he’s doing it really well</li>
<li>once you’re satisfied and cool off, you stroke the back of his neck and his favorite boyfriend duties are officially on pause</li>
<li>so he can go to pull off the condom and clean himself up, and get ready for bed after a quick mini snack</li>
<li>while you blow kisses into the camera, flirt with all your babes while they flirt back and even bow to you</li>
<li>and film your pussy all swollen and licked up but slowly closing a little bit again, ever so slightly</li>
<li>ten sends two little black hearts and a little “<em>that was the most amazing thing i’ve ever seen</em> <em>thank you</em> 😽”</li>
<li>you make sure taemin gets an extra close view of your clit and taeyong is making high-pitched squealing noises in his reaction video stream</li>
<li>mark goes like “yea that’s the <em>spot</em>!”</li>
<li>kai has joined baekhyun with the mouth and saliva action, they’re both licking their lips all over the place and make lewd lusty faces</li>
<li>they’re literally sucking and eyefucking your pussy through the camera bitch they want it so goddamn bad</li>
<li>oh to have their mouths on you right now to come down from your high and chill</li>
<li>you tell everyone how much you miss them and how badly you want them to be here</li>
<li>and how you want to feel all of them all over, on your skin and inside you</li>
<li>the chat is full of yearning and horny crying emojis now</li>
<li>yukhei helps you clean up the rest while you text how it felt with mark and baekhyun because they wanna know more</li>
<li>you talk about how yukhei’s girth is always rubbing that one spot inside and his breathing changes when it does</li>
<li>and you say you really loved their reactions</li>
<li>the members promise to be careful and discrete when they re-watch the stream and ten also says that if you don’t want it to stay in the chat some day you should never hesitate to delete it</li>
<li>you say no problem boys you should know me inside out, just remember to use head-phones when yukhei starts slurping at the 01:27 min mark</li>
<li>taeyong and mark are losing it at your puns</li>
<li>then you have a glass of water taller than yukhei’s dick and basically dance to the bathroom</li>
<li>lucas talks to the boys with his big ole smile in his pyjamas while you’re busy</li>
<li>oh god he is so shy</li>
<li>but very very blissed out. it really takes only two things to make this man happy. big plates, twitchy pussy.</li>
<li>a truly simple man. you like that</li>
<li>kai is definitely evolving from his teasing yukhei agenda in the meantime</li>
<li>he is sending thumbs up emojis instead of raised eyebrow ones</li>
<li>you lay down in xuxi’s big embrace and say goodnight to your boys</li>
<li>yukhei buries his nose in your hair, and kisses you on the forehead so innocently, taeyong melts in his little video square on screen</li>
<li>taemin is a big fan as well</li>
<li>he’s living true to his “explicit shit and romance” life motto isn’t he</li>
<li>you ask if everyone was enjoying themselves</li>
<li>big positive reactions all over the chat</li>
<li>you coo how you adore them all so much and want more of things like this where everyone is involved</li>
<li>eight people are going to bed very happy today</li>
<li>yukhei waves and baekhyun goes offline as well, as does taeyong who’s beaming</li>
<li>end stream</li>
<li>it was a masterpiece</li>
<li>that mark needs to recover from the very most, his entire bed is full of used tissues</li>
<li>and basically</li>
<li>over the next few hours the chat is losing their minds over and over again</li>
<li>everyone can’t stop gushing and telling you what their favorite part was</li>
<li>kai says how turned on you were was making him hard all night</li>
<li>ten enjoyed the wild kissing part and how wet everything was</li>
<li>naughty boy taemin keeps on talking about how — i quote — <em>your insides are the best ever!! </em>while sending flower emojis</li>
<li>your stream has unleashed a gigaton of sexual energy</li>
<li>and that basically goes on and on</li>
<li>until tuesday arrives</li>
<li>oof </li>
<li>today’s the day</li>
<li>you know that ten is up to something </li>
<li>except the little hearts and kiss comment</li>
<li>he hasn’t written much in the chat</li>
<li>oh shit oh shit what is he planning</li>
<li>he truly is a pisces</li>
<li>you know that some epic stuff is about to go down since the cats are with yangyang </li>
<li>and — what</li>
<li>there’s a large canvas in his room with a piece of cloth to cover it</li>
<li>lord have mercy</li>
<li>he’s bringing the big guns</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>ten will even hold a little speech on how he got inspiration two weeks ago</li>
<li>only to proceed to unveil the art very shyly</li>
<li>it’s an elaborate pencil drawing standing about as tall as him</li>
<li>immaculately sketched in a realistic way</li>
<li>have a guess what he’s been drawing</li>
<li>exactly right it’s an erotic depiction of you</li>
<li>laying on your back, thighs spread, head thrown back</li>
<li>and to make it mysterious you see more of the legs rather than the crotch area</li>
<li>so whatever or who is giving you pleasure is entirely up to you to imagine to your liking</li>
<li>it’s more about how the person he drew feels lust rather than the onlooker. he drew this for your own enjoyment</li>
<li>he did that very cleverly and classily </li>
<li>this canvas will be your utmost treasure and get such an intimate spot in your home</li>
<li>it doesn’t take very long until you’re mounting him and get those hips moving in a circle</li>
<li>ten is just full of surprises</li>
<li>you ask if you can photograph the drawing and upload it to the chat</li>
<li>ten is like ohhh!</li>
<li>but why not, now that he thinks about it. he secretly likes praise and visibility for his drawings so much</li>
<li>the post is definitely a success </li>
<li>lots of exclamation marks and reaction memes for three hours straight</li>
<li>but who would’ve thought otherwise</li>
<li>ten is just massively talented, always on point</li>
<li>and hits the right nerve with his line of work</li>
<li>as your pussy can attest</li>
<li>yukhei is gonna tease in the chat that he heard you in the dorm and that it sounded mega hot wink wink wink</li>
<li>ten writes:</li>
<li><em>| my tongue hurts </em></li>
<li><em>| let’s do it again next week</em></li>
<li><em>| i feel inspired to draw more as well</em></li>
<li>the chat explodes with hype for another two hours</li>
<li>multiple members come up with their own artistic takes on you</li>
<li>on wednesday kai presents a feral dance he choreographed for the whole morning. showing a representation of what you are to him and what he feels for you</li>
<li>very beautiful</li>
<li>on thursday baekhyun gifts you a deliberately humorous doodle titled mochi mama in the style of i dunno, probably picasso on crack</li>
<li>you have not seen anything like it</li>
<li>it’s gonna make you laugh in sad hours for many days to come</li>
<li>talk about come</li>
<li>baekhyun will have his hands busy in and on you all night</li>
<li>he wants to feel mama mochi and please you and make you smile</li>
<li>try not to climax challenge: failed several times</li>
<li>on friday mark blasts a song he wrote about you as soon as you put your hand bag down in the studio</li>
<li>100% of the lyrics are about how sexy and charming and special you are to him and how infatuated he is and how much he thinks about you all the time and how much you knock him off his feet, and how he has the biggest hots for you, jesus christ</li>
<li>that mark lee canada flow wants to make you fucking nut right then and there</li>
<li>the fandom just got his lit mixtape and he’s already working on another one i guess he sure has enough nsfw inspiration for it</li>
<li>all the more reasons to cum hard on his dick tonight</li>
<li>and make sweet love to that sexy body because mark lee isn’t the only one with the hots</li>
<li>then comes saturday</li>
<li>taeyong day</li>
<li>the tension is rising</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>you’re at his place</li>
<li>the sweet boo comes to put some chirping fledgelings into a towel on your lap as usual</li>
<li>there’s a big crispy lasagna baking in the oven, dripping with cheese and sauce and the most full-bodied herbal mix ever</li>
<li>damn tasty </li>
<li>gordon ramsay would rate this particularly well on twitter</li>
<li>honestly man</li>
<li>we all know gordon ramsey would like taeyong’s dishes</li>
<li>the evening passes as it always does</li>
<li>so he didn’t jump on the bandwagon that’s interesting</li>
<li>it’s almost as if the stream didn’t happen or anything</li>
<li>just as you expected</li>
<li>taeyong doing his own thing and being just very consistent makes him so sexy and desirable to you it’s hard to explain</li>
<li>you just like his style of going about things you know</li>
<li>he’s very receptive to your impulses</li>
<li>you figure it’s up to you to make some steps</li>
<li>so when he opens the fridge to pull out a self-made, perfectly swirly vanilla-chocolate vortex pudding that’s just at the right temperature, you can’t help but hit on him like the world is ending </li>
<li>but as you learned from taeyong’s example: <em>your way</em>
</li>
<li>you ask him to open his mouth and maneuver spoon after spoon of pudding into it for him to deliciously savor it</li>
<li>giving him compliments on always making your day along with that</li>
<li>that bowl is empty very fast my loves</li>
<li>and taeyong very happy</li>
<li>oh yeah he was enjoying that</li>
<li><em>with his eyes closed</em></li>
<li>oh fuck</li>
<li>the sexual tension could rip the air in half like a mark verse</li>
<li>you decide to sit down on his lap all nonchalant and finish your own pudding... more than suggestively</li>
<li>taeyong is basically holding his breath at this point he’s a puddle</li>
<li>you tell him he can put his hands on your waist if he wants to</li>
<li>no answer needed his fingers are already on their way</li>
<li>you can hear how his heart is approaching a techno music BPM</li>
<li>at this point all you can do anymore is lean in to whisper if he likes to go to the bedroom with you</li>
<li>he can keep the apron on</li>
<li>taeyong tastes deliciously of pudding aye</li>
<li>you roll around in the sheets kissing so heavily</li>
<li>this is pure indulging you just feel how you’re sleeping with a chef</li>
<li>who happens to have the veiniest dick of all time</li>
<li>you’re definitely filled up well</li>
<li>sliding up and down on him deliciously for twenty minutes</li>
<li>really slowly and hugging each other tightly</li>
<li>and saying romantic things</li>
<li>that’s the good life</li>
<li>by the end of the evening the group chat gets a picture of taeyong’s world class lasagna </li>
<li>and a ‘very random’ shaky picture of your hand in his hair</li>
<li>which baekhyun instantly comments as:</li>
<li>“now tyong knows how great you taste as well 🤓😁🤗“</li>
<li>yukhei agrees wholeheartedly and ten starts making baby don’t stop puns</li>
<li>kai is totally in love with the quality food </li>
<li>baekhyun voices his interest in making more pictures of that kind with you. you know, hand in the hair, no big deal</li>
<li>kai says hurry up with it hyung, all the hair dye makes you balder every minute</li>
<li>baekhyun reprises his doodling and now draws a couple</li>
<li>it’s mama mochi with byun baldhyun</li>
<li>“<em>this will be the next selca</em>“</li>
<li>glorious</li>
<li>you’re having a damn good time</li>
<li>but later you feel something is going on</li>
<li>the whole week passes and taeyong seems to be brooding</li>
<li>next saturday he has a hard time expressing himself when he comes to your home </li>
<li>you ask if he’s not comfortable having more sex or if he struggles with the relationship setup</li>
<li>taeyong says it’s not that but can’t explain any further</li>
<li>you go on a whim and ask if it’s a confession he has on his mind</li>
<li>bingo</li>
<li>“taeyong... if you think i’ll judge you for something. remember we’re only doing this since a couple weeks. it’s hard to know how the person really reacts if you don’t know each other inside out“</li>
<li>he is still hesitant</li>
<li>you ask him if it’s something taboo</li>
<li>“yeah...”</li>
<li>you thought so. taeyong is the least basic person you know along with taemin</li>
<li>guess why these two are saved for last my dear readers</li>
<li>you tell him that how he’s in his own lane is what you appreciate him for in the first place, it’s why you’re here with him, you love your duckling chef so much</li>
<li>if he wants a different kind of sex that’s perfectly him</li>
<li>he looks relieved and understood hearing that</li>
<li>and confesses that yeah... he wants to go a little kinkier with you</li>
<li>now you know why taeyong was acting with so much restraint</li>
<li>and put all of his feelings and sensuality into food pretty much</li>
<li>in fact the kinky sex has already started whether you noticed or not</li>
<li>indirectly. as in, the dynamic</li>
<li>truth is he wants to be a service sub</li>
<li>oh yeah lemme introduce you to some new things</li>
<li>service subs like to really cater to their dominants and fulfill their every wish not just in bed, but around the house as well</li>
<li>and there’s even more to it as you will soon discover talking to him about it</li>
<li>an apron is only the start</li>
<li>in case you have been living under a rock</li>
<li>it’s not a secret that this guy wants hardcore bdsm torture sex</li>
<li>you letting all that aggression loose on him for fucking sport</li>
<li>and being cold to him</li>
<li>with a bit of soft domme action as the perfect balance </li>
<li>yep </li>
<li>he wants you to take him out and take care of him at the same time</li>
<li>he’s perfectly aware he’s among the freakier and more deprived members</li>
<li>even ten is just casually freaky and just open for a lot of things. taeyong is <em>deliberate</em>
</li>
<li>and pretty deep in the femdom community as far as his browser history is concerned</li>
<li>we all know assertive partners are his thing</li>
<li>but he’s afraid he’ll get you into something that’s a lot of responsibility</li>
<li>you say mister i’m familiar with your interests </li>
<li>my dear you never made them hard to guess</li>
<li>you tell him it’s no problem for you to give it to him raw</li>
<li>you’ll be doing disgusting things to him that sexy face will straight up drown </li>
<li>did you know?</li>
<li>our dear boy taeyong loves it when you spit in his mouth and do virgin roleplay</li>
<li>if he asks you to break him don’t be surprised</li>
<li>he wants to release control completely</li>
<li>he goes by all the rules</li>
<li>and i guarantee. when he comes along your dominatrix mood is gonna skyrocket he just brings that shit out in people</li>
<li>his mere naked body is just... how not to go nuts on him how he wants it</li>
<li>long story short tied up taeyong head to toe ends up immortalized as a vertical photograph</li>
<li>the group chat is overwhelming your notifs with wide-eyed emojis and all caps</li>
<li>amping up the game a little more each day are we</li>
<li>without even trying. hell, this just happened</li>
<li>where this is going is gonna be fun</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>sunday goes down with you grinding yourself all over taemin but you’re both clothed</li>
<li>you grab the back of his neck to lean in for kisses</li>
<li>and have fun teasing his erection through his pants</li>
<li>lee taemin a squirmy mess? hell yeah</li>
<li>in classic fashion he will spend the most time of the evening on his knees getting slapped around in several blindfolds, harnesses, and wrist ties</li>
<li>his fantasy finally came true</li>
<li>i repeat what taemin has been dreaming of is reality</li>
<li>thank god for taeyong having you second guess his private tastes. otherwise you would not be on your dom grind now</li>
<li>taemin even goes as far as ordering lingerie for your encounters — to wear himself because he’s taemin</li>
<li>satin and silk blouses he already has in his wardrobe so there’s no shortage</li>
<li>i don’t have to tell you that you can spend hours grinding on his cock in a room full of candles while taemin is in head-to-toe bondage</li>
<li>that’s his idea of a good time and hell you are really treated to perfect eye candy, taemin’s hotness will bring your pleasure to a new level</li>
<li>the group chat will definitely love your photography taken from your sessions</li>
<li>taemin is just an utter no-compromise kinda man to make kinky love with. everything is planned he’s never settling for less than a perfect evening</li>
<li>where both of you really experience the ultimate satisfaction from treating your bodies to the best of clothes and toys and scenarios</li>
<li>give me an amen for taemin being your sunday guy because this legend of a man is your personal church</li>
<li>and his discography is the bible</li>
<li>and cum play is the baptizing my friend</li>
<li>so yeah huh</li>
<li>every day you can look forward to. monday to sunday</li>
<li>and not a day goes by without someone in the chat reminiscing the steamy video you did with lucas</li>
<li>you end up repeating what you wished that day</li>
<li>for everyone to be with you</li>
<li>so you could feel all of them </li>
<li>and you say maybe it’s time to arrange something </li>
<li>you’ve gotten to know each of them personally and intimately by now</li>
<li>and integrated them into your personal life</li>
<li>hell when you wake up the first thing you see is ten’s drawing across your bed</li>
<li>or baekhyun’s funny mama mochi art on your phone background</li>
<li>and you start your day literally selecting from a pile of taeyong’s freshly washed and ironed clothing stacks in your wardrobe</li>
<li>sitting at your breakfast table with a bouquet of flowers that kai and jongin brought you</li>
<li>eating food you bought together with lucas</li>
<li>listening to music that mark made especially for you</li>
<li>they’re all in your life together so it’s the right time to make some heated love together</li>
<li>the chat is all down you don’t even have to ask any further</li>
<li>baekhyun volunteers to go about his leader duty to organize the best possible venue and best possible date</li>
<li>cause with superm things do go 100</li>
<li>he asks what kind of atmosphere you have in mind</li>
<li>you say hard and nasty and kinky</li>
<li>which will definitely make the chat interested</li>
<li>and baekhyun was about to rent a huge modern art penthouse in gangnam</li>
<li>you say no need to go that expensive. you just need a large bed, no paparazzi, and an area where you can be loud. sculptures you could care less about</li>
<li>you have yukhei on your team, so that’s a living sculpture already </li>
<li>it needs a safe haven essentially, with a dark and lusty atmosphere would be so nice</li>
<li>ten steps in saying he has the exact spot you’re looking for </li>
<li>he has a friend who runs a declining night club in the suburbs, with some pretty attractive and grungy backrooms with plenty of space to fuck</li>
<li>yeah a club is exactly what you’re looking for that’s a good idea</li>
<li>it’s closed on monday so baekhyun and ten arrange a rental just then</li>
<li>of course way in the evening</li>
<li>with the guarantee of nobody else around</li>
<li>baekhyun knows how this rigged game rolls he says they need the club to perform a dance practice, overnight stay, and shooting a music video</li>
<li>which is only a half-lie</li>
<li>not “hey we are super m planning an orgy wanna invite dispatch and tell lee soo man”</li>
<li>regardless ten’s friend is pretty chill and indifferent anyways</li>
<li>and baekhyun’s money is doing the talk</li>
<li>you’ll be guaranteed to be left by yourself</li>
<li>monday evening it is. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">you already have a whole bunch of fantasies to let loose on your boys</li>
<li class="">and put it all in the chat</li>
<li class="">yo it’s called brainstorming and it sure has brain in it</li>
<li class="">you discuss</li>
<li class="">and it goes down next week </li>
<li class="">you encouraged the members to wear what they feel best in, no dress code, no comparison thinking. you want to meet them like you got to know them, each in their favorite expression</li>
<li class="">taeyong dons a mass onslaught of fetish gear underneath a trench coat, including a fancy collar, lots of hairspray</li>
<li class="">and latex gloves. shit he’s a freak</li>
<li class="">baekhyun puts on the coziest clothes he finds and his smol sneakers but they are secretly expensive, his hair is curly and big, he put on a nice scent</li>
<li class="">kai can’t help but go black suit and lace underneath, you know him</li>
<li class="">bleach blonde yukhei gets out the tight white tee and smug jeans</li>
<li class="">creative genius ten goes all out designing his own fashion (!) with paint, he puts on sexy af glasses and goes for his signature ‘cleavage down to the belly’ look underneath a bomber jacket</li>
<li class="">mark goes for a casual suit but make it swag, with a sleeveless top underneath, yeah those mark arms go crazy </li>
<li class="">taemin — picks his most dazzling silver outfit that looks like a rendition of mermaid scales, pointed shoes, princely hair, famous i’m so fabulous</li>
<li class="">and it’s already starting out sexy in the car before you even arrive </li>
<li class="">because this is all gonna be glorious from the first second to the last</li>
<li class="">baekhyun and kai will do the driving</li>
<li class="">you have not one but two classy and sexy chauffeurs you hear me</li>
<li class="">yeah in their shiny black german cars with those sleek comfortable seats</li>
<li class="">baekhyun, taeyong, ten and lucas are a team</li>
<li class="">and then you get kai, mark, and taemin, including your group luggage because such a trip needs a lot of things to pack trust me</li>
<li class="">you’re with team kai on the way to the club and with team baekhyun the way back </li>
<li class="">it’s already lit and steamy on your way there</li>
<li class="">nothing better than getting in the mood held by the greek god arms of none other than lee taemin with mark lee assisting</li>
<li class="">you’re entirely wrapped up in kissing taemin so passionately, his tongue melts into your mouth like the finest chocolate</li>
<li class="">thinking about how you were making out last week gets you going even more</li>
<li class="">as does feeling up his bulge, ugh taemin is so sensual</li>
<li class="">mark sitting on your other side being eager to attend to your thighs, your waist, your back, your hands, your hair, your stomach</li>
<li class="">yep</li>
<li class="">yukhei has been telling him about the wonders of a whole-body massage since you like it so much</li>
<li class="">mark gets his hands all over you to provide a sexy caress and wow he’s doing it well, giving everything the perfect kind of attention, always asking if you want more of this or more of that</li>
<li class="">mark loves everything about you and he knows how to make your anticipation become even more intense by dedicating time to all areas generously</li>
<li class="">you feel like he’s worshipping you head to toe</li>
<li class="">it’s <em>the</em> way to get turned on</li>
<li class="">mark has great soft hands and knows your best spots by now</li>
<li class="">that’s exactly why it was a good idea to sleep with the members individually at first</li>
<li class="">you could figure it all out in detail and each member could show their style of doing things, and you could teach them</li>
<li class="">mark has become an expert in skinship</li>
<li class="">while he’s kissing into your neck whispering revering things to you nobody else would understand</li>
<li class="">they’re intimate, spicy details from your studio lessons</li>
<li class="">with a romantic twist even because mark is giving you his entire arsenal, the entire palette</li>
<li class="">“i’ve been thinking about you so often...”</li>
<li class="">with jongin driving carefully and taking the lesser frequented roads </li>
<li class="">kai is really keeping it together</li>
<li class="">the maknae backseat party is faithfully photographed by mark who sends it to the other team after taemin and you select the best shots, giggling</li>
<li class="">your favorite is a bird’s view of your cleavage with taemin kissing right between your breasts, slightly below the sternum</li>
<li class="">his hair is softly splayed over the area</li>
<li class="">taeyong and ten reply with heart eyes in the chat</li>
<li class="">on you go kissing and touching</li>
<li class="">taemin is so gentle with you and easily accepts your wild licks and bites, leans his head back so you have perfect access to his neck</li>
<li class="">by the time you arrive at the club’s back entrance, he’s marked up and his lips are mighty used</li>
<li class="">ruined neck, ruined mouth</li>
<li class="">taemin’s favorite two accessories to walk into a club with </li>
<li class="">including a hard-on</li>
<li class="">with mark and kai strutting right after, chewing mints</li>
<li class="">...both getting hard themselves because mark loves your body and jongin has very good ears when it comes to picking up things that happen in the back of his car</li>
<li class="">and this bitch got a raging libido, so</li>
<li class="">the best part is everything is prepared</li>
<li class="">the other team already parked their car there earlier</li>
<li class="">ten had the keys to every needed lock, showed everyone around, and then baekhyun went into organization overdrive</li>
<li class="">this is the first time he didn’t clown around to distract from work since debut</li>
<li class="">if baekhyun ever means serious business... wow</li>
<li class="">your best boy taeyong has located the perfect backroom that’s shaded inside and neon-lit from the outside</li>
<li class="">the window’s aren’t particularly low-sitting so that’s a privacy plus</li>
<li class="">there’s a huge white extra oversized bed with some more great furniture and a sofa landscape</li>
<li class="">he desinfected everything to a T</li>
<li class="">and pulled out every utensil you might need from a large black bag</li>
<li class="">he walked in like he just commited a bank robbery but in reality there’s cutesy pink rope in the bag</li>
<li class="">oh well</li>
<li class="">classic taeyong</li>
<li class="">yukhei sorted and handed out the condoms plus water bottles for everyone</li>
<li class="">he’s the expert for the basics don’t come at him he’s doing a great job</li>
<li class="">after you reminding everyone of the safeword </li>
<li class="">taemin sits down with you on the bed and you keep kissing</li>
<li class="">keeping up the flow right there</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>you beckon your lil’ adorable mochi who’s been dying for skinship</li>
<li>baekhyun is so turned on he wastes no time joining</li>
<li>still fully clothed while the other members are about to undress</li>
<li>you actually like baekhyun huddling up against you in his oversized hoodie it’s cute</li>
<li>so hey, change in plans</li>
<li>everyone ditches the protocol and climbs on the bed only without their shoes </li>
<li>lot of ties and belts to pull them closer to you</li>
<li>you bring all of them together on the bed now</li>
<li>the feeling of having everyone around you is so electrifying, you have to distance from taemin’s seductive lips not to get some kind of adrenaline overdose</li>
<li>jesus this guy is trying to soak your pants like baekhyun forgot to turn off the shower</li>
<li>you get to enjoy five minutes of relaxed massaging from all sides to cool everything down a little</li>
<li>baekhyun and yukhei alternate with kissing you</li>
<li>yum</li>
<li>big plush lips plus a horny tongue</li>
<li>that’s a good combination</li>
<li>kai is definitely setting the pace of how to massage you, and how to move the body while doing so, and what expressions to make </li>
<li>instead of sitting there awkwardly staring into space</li>
<li>remember? master of courting — that’s kim jongin</li>
<li>even baekhyun follows his example a bit</li>
<li>you’re entering cloud 9 from that whole-body massage</li>
<li>you can tell they’re all dancers. there’s rhythm involved</li>
<li>having the seven of them attend to you at the same time just hits different</li>
<li>that are 14 hands</li>
<li>70 fingers</li>
<li>all in sync with kai’s physical ideas, carefully yet purposefully kneading and stroking </li>
<li>kai also helps everyone find a good area and makes sure everyone stays away from any precarious or sexy zones</li>
<li>because you’d probably get off from that in the matter of a blink</li>
<li>to be honest you’re already feeling heated you can’t help it</li>
<li>but that’s a good sign you’re definitely feeling this </li>
<li>and there’s not a single limp dick in this room at this point already</li>
<li>baekhyun being the best people reader all over again manages a seamless transition to some water drinking</li>
<li>so everyone is ready to go</li>
<li>you wish you could do everything at once but decide to get a load of some slow body rolls against you because hell yeah</li>
<li>courting expert kai is sure to oblige, dance god taemin joins right in, and ten completes the holy trinity and hell does he go off</li>
<li>photographer mark on duty again. this moment has to be captured</li>
<li>baekhyun does his mood management magic and encourages ten and taemin to let out their little sounds more</li>
<li>kai he doesn’t have to tell</li>
<li>nor you because you’re already moaning</li>
<li>shit these guys are just too good</li>
<li>these bodies are machines</li>
<li>again bless your xuxi workout sessions</li>
<li>you wouldn’t keep up otherwise</li>
<li>you curse them because your pussy feels creamy way too early</li>
<li>switching to grinding on their bulges is not a better idea because it’s making you even hornier but anyway it’s your favorite activity</li>
<li>yukhei takes time and some effort to get fully hard so that’s a grateful job now</li>
<li>because you can gather yourself</li>
<li>you resort to using your cleavage to stop turning yourself on completely</li>
<li>and then your hands to palm his pants because that’s even more inconspicuous</li>
<li>group sex with superm? hardest early orgasm avoidance challenge EVER</li>
<li>is there some kind of legally accessible viagra for women</li>
<li>there’s no way you could turn yourself off help</li>
<li>you either get the first orgasm out of the way or keep it together to have some suspense in here and see the boys work hard</li>
<li>the decision is clear</li>
<li>time to bring out the toys that taeyong assembled on a table</li>
<li>baekhyun, taemin taeyong and ten are in the down to get tied up in various ways</li>
<li>lucas and kai get blindfolded and get a sexy task from you</li>
<li>slowly humping the mattress just for your viewing pleasure</li>
<li>topless for that matter</li>
<li>no need to ask twice there they go</li>
<li>photographer mark stays free and flexible. it’s always good to have someone outside bondage just in case with such a big group</li>
<li>anyway so you will be busy for sure</li>
<li>the rest of the boys strip down to only their briefs and get a good dose of spanking</li>
<li>ten is definitely moaning the loudest there</li>
<li>taeyong ends up with tied wrists in a prayer position and has his fun getting slapped around by you </li>
<li>until he’s breathless and smiling to himself with his tongue hanging out</li>
<li>someone got his daily meal of smacking</li>
<li>taemin highly approves </li>
<li>nobody’s surprised</li>
<li>baekhyun gets a quick and simple upper body rope harness that’s very easy to grip him by</li>
<li>and just to tease him you add some nipple pinches</li>
<li>result: loud baekhyun noises</li>
<li>cute as hell</li>
<li>so that’s how he’s been training himself to reach all those high notes</li>
<li>interesting</li>
<li>taemin, completely naked, has his hands <em>and</em> ankles tied, looking so beautiful all helpless and his cock itching for stimulation</li>
<li>and because taemin’s strange ‘artistic’ kidnapping fantasies that he never stops talking about cannot be ignored he gets a mouth gag for good measure</li>
<li>you know you just roll with their ideas</li>
<li>he’s a simple man that’s all he needs</li>
<li>you decide to put a bigger bondage piece on ten who ends up in a hogtie aka his new favorite place to be in</li>
<li>if there’s one guy who’s flexible like that it’s him</li>
<li>let’s see for how long he can take it</li>
<li>ten likes a challenge</li>
<li>you tell mark exactly what kind of pictures you want of your tied darlings and he’s well-engaged with that task</li>
<li>baekhyun is clinging to you a lot in the meantime</li>
<li>he gets kisses on the mouth </li>
<li>and your open ear </li>
<li>because you can tell there’s something on his mind</li>
<li>or rather</li>
<li>his ass is telling him something after you activated it with spanks huh</li>
<li>what does baekhyun want?</li>
<li>baekhyun wants the strap</li>
<li>and the strap he shall get</li>
<li>his time has come</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>this time the safeword won’t do so tapping yukhei’s thigh is the deal</li>
<li>taeyong’s kinky tool collection has a nice and thick equipment to offer, jet black black straps, jet black dildo, like it’s some kind of secret agent gear</li>
<li>it takes a lot of lube to get it into baekhyun’s tight and tiny ass but what’s new </li>
<li>he’s not the gaping expert </li>
<li>and way too busy laughing at the members’ reaction faces so his damn asshole is contracting god dammit</li>
<li>what a brat</li>
<li>next time he gets a toy for prep</li>
<li>only when you grab him by the harness and get into a rhythm, baekhyun throws it back</li>
<li>good boy</li>
<li>kai and xuxi are allowed to take off their blindfolds now because you have a task for them</li>
<li>taeyong’s toy collection features one extra long double-ended dildo, transparent and neither too slim nor too wide</li>
<li>if baekhyun doesn’t have that thing inside his throat i don’t know who</li>
<li>this shit is made for him</li>
<li>and you can tell he’s salivating for that</li>
<li>you tell yukhei to use those big hands to keep baekhyun’s head steady</li>
<li>and oh wonder, his long fingers enclose it perfectly</li>
<li>kai gets to go hard on baekhyun and fulfill his lifetime fantasy that he has had for over a decade now and jerks off to every night:</li>
<li><b><em>baekhyun not talking</em></b></li>
<li>so while baekhyun’s ass is getting properly stuffed</li>
<li>so is his mouth</li>
<li>kai has no qualms squeezing the toy into baekhyun’s throat a little more roughly</li>
<li>those are some pretty intense choking noises</li>
<li>mark steadily hits the snapshot button</li>
<li>some people go to pound town</li>
<li>baekhyun goes to silicon valley</li>
<li>kai is not afraid to push that thing as far as it can physically go</li>
<li>you’re pleased with how he’s doing it</li>
<li>and with baekhyun’s blowjob abilities anyway</li>
<li>is there a better throat in this industry? probably not </li>
<li>he’s pretty surprised himself with how much he can take it</li>
<li>that poor ass is getting more than it can handle in the meantime, baekhyun is throbbing and whining</li>
<li>little did you know his prostate is so sensitive and makes his dick leak</li>
<li>such a shame you fully exploit that</li>
<li>you tell yukhei to have baekhyun move his head on his own to get into the rhythm</li>
<li>and get taeyong over to suck on the other end of the toy because oh yeah</li>
<li>let me just say these two are amazing</li>
<li>god bless sm entertainment </li>
<li>not for any executive decisions</li>
<li>but for their uncanny ability to attract and assemble all the subs</li>
<li>lee taeyong giving head like the rent is due is a sight you need in your life</li>
<li>like everything, he does it roughly and properly</li>
<li>baekhyun is barely even sucking anymore just straight up gagging and seeing stars</li>
<li>because uh-oh here comes a big fat prostate orgasm</li>
<li>mark is clever enough to hit record on his phone</li>
<li>and capture a shaking baekhyun travelling through a whole bunch of universes, at least in his mind </li>
<li>because that’s how strong his climax is</li>
<li>all he can say is thank you mama mochi and recover from this on his back</li>
<li>kai is satisfied with the result as well because baekhyun managed to not say anything for fifteen minutes</li>
<li>kai never had this much silence in his life</li>
<li>taeyong is still not done sucking the toy off and you let him</li>
<li>never step between a man and his favorite dildo</li>
<li>lucas takes up the task of untying ten who wants to share the other end that’s free now</li>
<li>and mark hands over the camera to kai who films just that</li>
<li>which also means mark is in the mood for you</li>
<li>about time to get some dick</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>and have taemin watch right next to you</li>
<li>being able to delight in mark’s wonderful technique</li>
<li>doggystyle</li>
<li>which ends up in kai joining </li>
<li>which causes yukhei to join</li>
<li>and baekhyun to film </li>
<li>the three are literally queueing while waiting for their turn</li>
<li>you tell them when to pull out and let the other member have you</li>
<li>until mark is riddled with so much suspension, the fifth thrust on his turn ends up in an unexpected hard climax</li>
<li>“oh my god oh my god!“</li>
<li>obviously kai will let loose now and cum as well, accompanied by really breathy groans</li>
<li>yukhei takes his time to make you moan which gives both taeyong and taemin a good show and an untouched orgasm</li>
<li>eventually you get to hear lucas growling his soul out</li>
<li>and kai bickering to pull out already</li>
<li>because it’s time for buffet</li>
<li>after getting rid of his condom, mark has been untying the very resilient ten who’s been in prawn bondage for like half an hour and five minutes now</li>
<li>respect</li>
<li>he and baekhyun team up to eat you out</li>
<li>yeah prepare for a dream team</li>
<li>while mark and kai chill on the other side of the bed</li>
<li>lucas on the other hand still doesn’t have enough and ends up licking your legs with his cock firmly palmed in those big hands</li>
<li>baekhyun and ten are doing the most meanwhile, lapping you up all sloppy</li>
<li>the job of the cameraman goes to a wild taemin who’s undone his safety hook </li>
<li>he can’t stand this shit anymore he has to join the action instead of lying around in ropes</li>
<li>jeez the guy has the fun of his life playing with filters</li>
<li>silently giggling to himself</li>
<li>until kai finds out that taemin has been putting cat ears on ten and cowboy hats on lucas</li>
<li>kai confiscates the phone from naughty taem and decides to take up that task himself</li>
<li>so taemin can eat you out himself now</li>
<li>alright there are three heads bumping each other between your legs now</li>
<li>and yukhei close-by, currently nibbling at your outer thighs</li>
<li>can you imagine how crowded and crammed that is</li>
<li>you tell mark to get taeyong out of his ties as well</li>
<li>if you’re gonna cum he has to join the party as well</li>
<li>and he will not hesitate my friend</li>
<li>taeyong’s kinky tongue (which can make all kinds of completely unprecedented moves and slurping noises) riles up the other three to put all their effort into this</li>
<li>you order baekhyun and ten to line you left and right of your hips, fingering you from there</li>
<li>and let both taeyong and taemin get you to the point with their tongues at the same time</li>
<li>it’s a busy day innit</li>
<li>the reason is that baekhyun and ten didn’t come but you plan to change that with some dual handjob</li>
<li>baekhyun lets out some pretty hoarse panting noises</li>
<li>(yeah jongin destroyed him with that toy in his mouth for real)</li>
<li>once your hands grip onto their erections, almost automatically baekhyun’s fingers start going crazy on your clit and ten goes mad with his thumb right next to it</li>
<li>yeah he’s kept his rings on this is gonna be a sexy sight</li>
<li>mark and kai retire from their pillows to join at your request</li>
<li>mark kissing you, jongin sucking on your breasts</li>
<li>from this point on things are pretty much just a daze</li>
<li>two tongues two hands? oh shit</li>
<li>four people are trying to make you cum what did you expect</li>
<li>and three other people are licking you all over</li>
<li>yukhei doesn’t even care at this point he’s just straight up kissing your feet</li>
<li>ten is silently groaning it out, he’s pouring his seed into the condom with little twitches in the hip and shoulders</li>
<li>taeyong’s tongue is gonna finish you off, taemin’s lips will make you feel so good, your legs will be a shaking mess in yukhei’s hands</li>
<li>how to even describe this</li>
<li>it’s an explosion of heat and contractions</li>
<li>you’re going fucking crazy from all that head and tongue action god damn</li>
<li>mark definitely has to swallow a lot of your moans all over the place</li>
<li>and taeyong</li>
<li>also swallows</li>
<li>what a god-loving man</li>
<li>your pussy is leaking enough to feed baekhyun as well</li>
<li>who still strokes himself off while he’s cleaning you up with his mouth, oh boy he really developed a lot of stamina</li>
<li>you have your fun telling him to stop jerking himself off</li>
<li>so his orgasm ends up being ruined</li>
<li>those always mess him up</li>
<li>always a nice sight to have him shaking and whining and gasping</li>
<li>you have to roll over at some point before getting overstimulated</li>
<li>phew that takes quite a couple of deliberate breaths</li>
<li>now you have seven hot guys with sopping wet mouths on your hands, looking at you exhausted and infatuated</li>
<li>that’s super m for you</li>
<li>yukhei, man for the basics he is, hands out towels</li>
<li>you really gotta say he’s kept a clear head in all of this except maybe the sudden foot fetish reveal</li>
<li>of course taeyong towels himself down the most he’s basically covered himself with anything he could get his hands on</li>
<li>that face is dripping like his saturday evening lasagnas </li>
<li>you help clean mark who kinda lost his mind and heart while kissing you, he needs your care a little more now</li>
<li>baekhyun soon snaps back into organization mode and has the brilliant idea to unpack xuxi’s and jongin’s luggage</li>
<li>to have everyone wearing their gigantic hoodies and sweaters</li>
<li>it’s warm in the room anyway but this feels so much cozier</li>
<li>after going to the bathroom</li>
<li>a ball of cuddly guys is snuggled up all aroud you faster than you can think</li>
<li>mark and taeyong are already sleeping they really knocked themselves out</li>
<li>champs</li>
<li>kai finds the completely forgotten phone somewhere in the sheets and turns off what seems to be a 50 minutes video</li>
<li>that’s gonna be fun to watch some time</li>
<li>baekhyun nuzzles himself to sleep against your sweater, right between your breasts</li>
<li>“mochi mama thank...” are his last words before he drifts off to pineapple pizza land or whatever dreamscape is in his head</li>
<li>probably something much dirtier but anyway</li>
<li>lucas and kai steal kisses from you and go off to sort out the room</li>
<li>jesus christ they still have the energy</li>
<li>taeyong’s nasty lil’ toy collection gets cleaned and reassembled, the ropes get coiled up, the towels wander into a washing machine in the other room</li>
<li>whose steady bumping lulls the rest of you to sleep</li>
<li>while taemin, epitome of taste he is, plays his best of hits on low volume with his phone</li>
<li>dozing off between seven guys while “heaven” is playing? </li>
<li>best thing ever</li>
<li>the rest is history. you’re surrounded by sleepy cuddly sweater men</li>
<li>heaven indeed</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">you actually sleep for a couple hours</li>
<li class="">dawntime you wake up cozied and sandwiched between yukhei’s tiddies and jongin’s back</li>
<li class="">which is the most protected place on earth</li>
<li class="">even a nuclear superweapon couldn’t explode past that spot</li>
<li class="">they’re fast asleep</li>
<li class="">giant baby and teddy bear</li>
<li class="">safeguarding you in unison</li>
<li class="">ain’t they adorable</li>
<li class="">baekhyun is awake silently doing pilates, smiling cutely at you when he sees you’re awake, and he gets a big load of kisses i’m telling you</li>
<li class="">miraculously everything is tidy and smells fresh, and there’s a light soup in the air...</li>
<li class="">... lee taeyong got up at 6:30.</li>
<li class="">he was a <em>whirlwind</em>
</li>
<li class="">the group gets to enjoy a 3-course classic korean breakfast </li>
<li class="">because taeyong found the club kitchen</li>
<li class="">what kind of godly entity is this man</li>
<li class="">how did he do all of this</li>
<li class="">the club is the cleanest it’s ever been</li>
<li class="">taking care of 24 people is probably so difficult, <em>this</em>is actually easy to him</li>
<li class="">you depart in a good mood because damn that soup was restaurant quality and baekhyun had the idea to give you morning head to which everyone joined in</li>
<li class="">good thing the club has showers</li>
<li class="">baekhyun is still horny as hell and you want that D(elight) any time of the day so you fuck for a bunch of minutes in his car after dropping off the team and they giving you playful winks</li>
<li class="">you park the car behind xiumin’s house because that’s the most calm place to be</li>
<li class="">people are sleeping on xiumnin so hard, no paparazzi are around, ever</li>
<li class="">baekhyun settles there with you smiling</li>
<li class="">he didn’t sing “get you alone” with no reason</li>
<li class="">baekhyun needs that one-on-one time with you to ground himself and love you all over again big time</li>
<li class="">plus you are dying to cum bouncing on him on the driver’s seat </li>
<li class="">while he is desperately gripping the steering wheel to have something solid to hold onto</li>
<li class="">yeah baekhyun is always ready to lose it for ya</li>
<li class="">it’s literally such a good spot he’s strapped in all underneath you and you can see him squirm and get heart eyes from up close</li>
<li class="">you also love how your legs meet with the fabric of his pants</li>
<li class="">baekhyun’s tiny lap is already worth a huge nut</li>
<li class="">those shapely thighs</li>
<li class="">with his cock peaking out from underneath his sweater</li>
<li class="">what his tongue can do his dick can do with ease so time for round two today</li>
<li class="">you’re generous with the lube. in fact you love spilling it over his pants a little</li>
<li class="">it looks like you’ve been squirting on him that’s why</li>
<li class="">baekhyun is down for your pervy imaginations</li>
<li class="">and gets even harder</li>
<li class="">not bad lil’ guy</li>
<li class="">mochi breathes pretty hard because damn... more dick destruction</li>
<li class="">you love burying your hands in his sweater at the shoulders and just fucking ride</li>
<li class="">his hair gets messy, his bedroom gaze is so intense</li>
<li class="">his ass still hurts but it seems to turn him own judging by the moans and his begs for you to bounce on him harder</li>
<li class="">no problem his dick is just made to be ridden</li>
<li class="">if this wasn’t a high-tech car from the future anybody could hear baekhyun’s moans from the outside</li>
<li class="">this is so much fun oh my god</li>
<li class="">baekhyun releases with his eyes shut and teeth pressed together, his nose is all scrunched up</li>
<li class="">jesus this one got to him</li>
<li class="">he drives you to his home with his fingers shaking a little on the steering wheel</li>
<li class="">yep this shook him up</li>
<li class="">and insatiable byun is now satisfied byun</li>
<li class="">nothing better than knowing you ruined your lil mochi in the best of ways</li>
<li class="">as a good-night treat you grind on his thighs and his ass because why not</li>
<li class="">and gyrate him to sleep on his belly, arms and legs stretched in all directions</li>
<li class="">the next day taemin sends the champagne video to celebrate your first time together</li>
<li class="">and that’s how it all happened</li>
<li class="">now you know</li>
<li class="">congrats on being a lucky girl</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>